Analogue meters having rotary needles have been often used for giving information which indicates traveling states of vehicles to drivers. Recently, it has been attempted to replace the analogue meters with a display panel configured to display images of traveling states of a vehicle (c.f. Patent Document 1). Unlike the analogue meters, the display panel may give a variety of information to a driver.
A display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 detects gestures of a driver to display images in correspondence to the gestures. Accordingly, the driver may change images without directly touching the display apparatus.
According to the techniques disclosed in Patent Document 1, the driver has to memorize various gestures for displaying desired images. Accordingly, the techniques disclosed in Patent Document 1 require the driver to perform a lot of memorizing operations for associating the gestures with the images. In addition, the display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 requires sensors for detecting the gestures of the driver. Accordingly, the display apparatus becomes expensive.